The objective is to obtain preliminary evidence of the effectiveness of various doses of DMP 504 in the treatment of patients with elevated cholesterol levels. The safety and tolerability of all dosing levels will aslo be assessed. This is a multicenter, randomized, double-blind, placebo-controlled trial of two- panel design that included three DMP 504 dose levels. There will be 6 study sites and sufficient patients enrolled to provide 150 evaluable patients for statistical analysis.